


Rulers of the Duel Arena

by HouseNaelgyreon, Queen_of_Games (HouseNaelgyreon)



Series: The Queen of Games [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Character Development, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, Egypt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/Queen_of_Games
Summary: When the CEO of the largest gaming company in the Middle East arrives in Domino City, it's originally just to form a partnership with KaibaCorp. But the 21-year-old Amirah Nassar abruptly finds herself in the middle of a battleground, in which the line is drawn in sand before the forces of good and evil.When Amirah isn't dueling against Dark Hunter's to possession of her soul, she finds herself being drawn to the dark and mysterious Seto Kaiba. A man who refuses to let anyone in neither can fight the path that destiny has laid out for them.





	1. Chapter I

21-year-old Amirah Nassar grunted softly as her plane gave a sudden jolt, the papers in her hands flying out and fluttering in all direction. The young woman frowned in anger, hating this turbulence as she leaned over to press the button her intercom.

“Manu?”

“Yes, ma’am?” the voice on the other end said.

“How much longer until we reach Domino City?” Amirah asked.

“Not much longer ma’am,” Manu replied. “About fifteen minutes at most.”

Amirah groaned and pulled away from the intercom, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had been on this non-stop flight for the past 13 hours, and she was really ready for it to be finished already. The private plane—although luxurious— was cramped, and Amirah needed to walk around, stretch her legs.

She could only wonder what her little sister was doing, Nesma wasn’t the type of girl to be contained for long.

Leaning over to the window, Amirah opened the blinds and peeked out upon Domino City. The land below her plane appeared to be much more technologically advanced than Cairo, Egypt; but Amirah was saving her final judgment for when they landed. It was quite the city, Amirah had to admit, with thousands of people moving about quickly in a way that resembled worker ants.

“Ami! Ami!” Nesma cried out, bursting into Amirah’s cabin. “Look at all the buildings! I can’t wait to explore there! I wonder if they have movie theaters, and malls, and arcades, and…”

Amirah couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she turned to look at her little sister. The girl was a miniature version of herself, although Nesma was a lot more hyper than Amirah would ever be. Still, Nesma was Amirah’s only family left in this world, and the older siblings wanted the one younger to enjoy her childhood. Unlike Amirah who had to grow up quickly after the death of their parents, Amirah wanted Nesma to stay a child.

“Nes, you know the rules,” Amirah gently scolded.

“No wondering without my bodyguard…” Nesma grumbled, crossing her arms with a pout. “But I can still explore right?”

Amirah’s lip twitched at the adorable sight, unable to stay serious for long when it came to her little sister. “You know I can’t resist you. How about we look at our new home, and then I’ll let you go exploring?”

Nesma squealed with joy and ran over, knocking Amirah’s papers once again to the grounds as she threw her arms around her sister in a tight hug. Amirah chuckled, hugging her little sister back as she patted her head. She would freely admit that she spoiled Nesma and wouldn’t have it any other way.

The plane landed on a private airstrip behind a massive mansion that resembled an Egyptian temple. Made of white marble, it had the tall columns and obelisks of their homeland, Egyptian symbols, and designs carved into the white stone. Not a single expense had been spared in constructing this building, even artifacts from Thebes had been flown in. This home not only was for the two girls to live in but to declare Amirah’s status as one of the three richest people in the world. While the other two were men, Amirah took secret pride in knowing that she was the only woman on the list.

Nesma ran off to the wing of the house that had already been prepared for her, ready to comb over the different toys or electronics that Amirah had bought her. As her little sister ran off with her braids flying, Amirah ran her hands over one of the blue and gold tapestries’ that used to belong to their parents.

Dying when Amirah was young, the young woman took over the Nassar Corporation when she was only ten-years-old, rather than let a board of directors seize control until she came of age. The Board was heavily corrupt, and the first thing that Amirah did when she was made CEO and Chief Chairwoman, was to purge the old Board and install people she knew was only loyal to her. Her childhood was spent with running the company and making sure that Nesma—who was practically a newborn at the time—have a safe and happy childhood.

Walking to her own room, Amirah took out a small box that contained her most sacred treasure: her duel monster cards. Over the years Amirah had created quite the deck, her cards being a mixture of fear, admiration, and respect in the underground dueling arenas of Cairo.

Growing up, whenever Amirah could get away, she would change out of the uncomfortable, tight black outfits she was forced to wear in business. After dressing more casually and comfortably, the young woman would enter the underground dueling arenas and battle it out with the best of the best. Every time her company would have her travel to a new land, Amirah would challenge the supposed ‘best duelist in the country’ and win using her two key cards: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 and Gravekeeper's Oracle. With these two cards inside her desk, Amirah was unbeatable, although no one really knew who she really was as she dueled while wearing a mask.

“Ms. Nassar,” one of Amirah’s bodyguards said, abruptly interrupting her. “Your meeting will be starting in an hour, and Mr. Kaiba isn’t one to like tardiness.”

Amirah’s eyes cut sharply his way, the violet orbs narrowing. “He’s the one who called this meeting with me. He will be patient and accept when I get there.”

* * *

Seto Kaiba drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk, his blue eyes glancing at the clock on the wall as he frowned. Sitting in his grand office, his younger brother Mokuba sat not far, playing on a video game.

“Roland,” Seto barked. “Where the hell is this, Nassar?”

Roland, his righthand man, looked from the paperwork he was filing. “I don’t know Sir. They were supposed to be here at ten like you asked.

Seto rose to his feet. “Then this has been a complete and utter waste of my time. Please inform this Nassar that our business with them will be ceased henceforth.”

The words had barely left Seto’s lips when the doors to his office, Amirah strode in behind her bodyguards. Seto’s blue eyes cut sharply in the direction of the door, the orbs sweeping over the young woman casually.

“And who might you be?” he snapped.

“Amirah Nassar,” Amirah replied, crossing her arms. “And I’m guessing from that cocky attitude you’re the infamous and hot-tempered, Seto Kaiba?”

Seto grit his teeth. “What gives you the right to think you can talk to me this way?”

Amirah’s lips curved as she clasped her hands in front of her. “What’s the matter Kaiba? Have I gotten under your skin? Believe me, this meeting will be over as soon as I sign on that dotted line. You called me here, remember?”

“Roland, give her the paperwork so she can get out of here,” Seto commanded.

Roland cleared his throat nervously. “I thought you said, sir, that our business with Ms. Nassar was to be ceased henceforth?”

“I highly doubt that Mr. Kaiba wants that,” Amirah said. “After all, his company needs this partnership, even though he most likely won’t admit it. Now, Mr. Kaiba, where are those forms?”

Not knowing what else to do, Roland rushed over, holding the paperwork out to Amirah as well as a pen for her to use to sign.

Nehad, one of her bodyguards, took the paperwork and read it over before nodding to Amirah. “Everything is here, Ms. Nassar.”

Taking the pen, Amirah swiftly signed her name and handed the papers back to Nehad to handed it back to Roland.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kaiba,” Amirah tossed over her shoulder, as she left.

Seto was breathing heavily, his hands were balled tightly into fists that he felt his nails biting into her palms. No one had ever dared to act or speak to him that way before, so who did this Amirah Nassar think she was?

“Well, she was pretty,” Mokuba remarked.

Seto looked at him sharply. “What did you say?”

“She looked very pretty,” Mokuba repeated. “It isn’t a lie.”

Seto didn’t reply, mainly because he didn’t want Mokuba to know that he secretly agreed with him. This Amirah Nassar was quite pretty, one might even consider her to be attractive in a certain light. He frowned, shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts before turning to pick up the stack of papers she signed. Her signature was in a flowery script, elegantly written; something that only came from someone with an elevated level of education.

It appears that Seto Kaiba had apparently met his match in this Amirah Nassar.


	2. Chapter 2

_A woman walked down the side of the Nile river, her bare feet darkened by the rich mud that squished between her toes. The warm Egyptian sun shined from the heavens, causing shimmering jewels to reflect on the waters rippling surface._

_“My Queen,” a deep voice said behind her._

_The Woman stopped and turned to face her Lover, his lips curving into a sensual smile._

_“You know you can call me by my name,” the woman replied, smiling back at him._

_“I know,” her Lover said. “But it just feels the proper title for the woman I worship and adore.”_

_The Woman grinned and leaned close, her lips brushing over his before she playfully pushed him back against the mud. His white and blue cloak became dirty, but her Lover didn’t care. Instead, he watched as her form retreated in the distance, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest as he chased after her. It didn’t take him long to catch her, the two lovers crashing to the ground as they rolled around in the mud laughing. They settled with him on top of her, gazing down into her magical violet eyes._

_“You’ve gotten my gown all dirty,” the Woman said._

_Her Lover smiled and reached down. Spreading her legs, he slowly raised her down, baring one of her thighs. Pressing his lips tenderly to her knee, he slowly traveled lower… and lower… the moment he reached his target, she gasped, her head tilting back in a gentle moan._

* * *

Amirah yawned as she pushed the doors to the outside patio open, rubbing the back of her head. Nesma sat at a small table covered with food, their bodyguards standing on the sides as they watched for any sign of danger. Under the table, Amirah saw Isis, her pet lioness that she had since the creature was a small cub.

“Good morning,” Amirah said, walking over to sit across from her.

“Good morning,” Nesma said, smiling. “What do you have planned for today?”

“I have another meeting with Seto Kaiba, but after that, I’m completely free,” Amirah replied, helping herself to the food. “And I plan on keeping my word. You may explore Domino as long as you take your guards, and please be safe.”

“I will!” Nesma said quickly. “I promise I will! I want to go to the park! That’s where I’ve heard lots of people duel!”

Amirah tilted her head. “You desire to watch the duelists?”

“Of course,” Nesma said, smiling. “It’s so fun to watch them play. I know I’m still young to play but, I want to learn.”

“I can teach you,” Amirah offered. “You know I have my deck.”

Nesma nodded with a laugh. “Yes, I know, but you’d only beat me! I want to learn from someone who won’t kick my butt in ten minutes!”

“Really? Is it taken me ten minutes to defeat my opponent? Well, it seems that I need to do some training of my own,” Amirah said. “I plan to get to five.”

“See!” Nesma laughed. “You’re so competitive! But that what makes you awesome, Big Sister.”

“Thank you,” Amirah said, smiling softly. “But if learning to play Duel Monsters if what you want, then I’ll hire someone to help you. Until then, after I meet with Kaiba, why don’t I meet you in the park? Get some fresh air together? Hopefully should be done around noon.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nesma said, smiling.

Finishing their breakfast, Amirah returned to her room and changed from her night robe and into her business suit. Formal as always in her black and purple, Amirah quickly tied her ebony curls into a loose bun before looking at herself in the mirror.

She could see the dark circles under her eyes and quickly reached for a jar of concealer. Last night was terrible, as strange dreams once again seized Amirah. They began when she was ten, and though Amirah tried to ignore them for the most part, it was hard at times because they felt so… real.

Just put it from your mind Ami, you have a meeting and can’t afford for that man to see you weak.

Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, Amirah grabbed her briefcase and left her room.

It was a short drive to KaibaCorps, and Amirah strode into the building with her head high and shoulders back. She didn’t know what it was about this Seto Kaiba, but he seemed to irritate her in ways that no man had ever done before.

Amirah was used to men looking down at her and being misogynistic. She was a powerful woman in a powerful world, and regularly Amirah could either brush them off or buy their companies. However, when it came to this Seto Kaiba, her feelings were… strange, and she couldn’t put it to name.

Lead to his office, the doors open, and her eyes swept the room. Seto Kaiba sat behind his desk, typing on his computer and dressed in a black suit. His skin was lightly tanned, his brown hair trimmed perfectly, and his blue eyes were fastened onto the work before him.

“Ms. Nassar. Mr. Kaiba,” a man announced.

Seto forced himself to look at the woman and felt a lump form in his throat. The suit she was wearing fit her curvy body perfectly, her heart-shaped face was framed by two long black curls escaping from the high bun on the top of her head, gently brushing her brown cheeks. As Amirah crossed the room, the click of her high heels sounded almost musical to Seto, and when she elegantly sat down in the chair across him, Seto forced himself to straighten.

“Thank you, Roland,” he said. “you can leave now.”

The man nodded and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone. They stared at each other, weighing the moment and engaged in a quiet battle for superiority.

“Have you eaten?” Seto finally asked, breaking the silence as he tried to be kind. “I can order something.”

“Yes, I have,” Amirah replied, her tone clipped as she sat back in her chair. “So, why am I here?”

“As my business partner, I wanted to give you a list of what this company does,” Seto explained. “We sell toys and games here.”

“I thought KaibaCorp was a weapons company?” Amirah asked.

A muscle in Seto’s jaw jerked, as he hated being forced to remember that past. “Not anymore, that part of history is gone. KaibaCorps is partnered with Maximillian Pegasus to bring the best games this world has ever seen. Why do you ask anyway?”

A small smile curved Amirah’s lip. “Let’s just say that if you still made weapons, I would be out that door. But learning that you make toys for children, I am intrigued. So, knowing you are partnered with Pegasus makes me wonder: do you produce Duel Monsters cards?”

“Yes, we do,” Seto replied. “Not too long ago, there was a… dueling tournament hosted by Pegasus.”

“Pity, I was not here to participate,” Amirah said. “I would have won.”

A chuckle erupted from Seto’s throat before he could stop it. “You duel?”

Amirah frowned. “Yes, I do. Why do you laugh? I do not recall saying something funny.”

“But you just did,” Seto said. “The thought of a girl entering a duel monsters contest… it's laughable.”

Amirah’s eyes narrowed. “You dare such a thing? Tell me, Kaiba, did you win the contest?”

Seto stopped laughing and glared at her. “No, I didn’t participate in it.”

Amirah smirked. “Sounds like to me, you were afraid.”

Seto rose to his feet. “I’m not afraid of anything!”

Amirah rose to her feet, leaning against his desk. “Oh yeah? How about we duel right now? I’ll show you how skilled I am. I’ll beat you in under ten minutes.”

Seto’s nostrils were flaring in rage, but it was at that moment that he realized that they were standing quite close. Their fingers were just barely touching on the desk, their lips mere inches apart. They stared into each other’s eyes and slowly… the tension left their faces.

The doors abruptly burst open, and Mokuba walked in, looking at a note in his hands. “Hey, big Bro. The Big Five just asked…”

The words died on his lips when he looked up and took note of Amirah. Looking between the two, he struggled to hide his grin as he cleared his throat.

“Forgive me if I’m interrupting something…”

“No, you’re not Mokuba,” Seto said, being the first to recover. “Ms. Nassar was just leaving.”

Amirah smirked and grabbed her briefcase. “Yes, I am. Remember what I said, Kaiba: anywhere and anytime.”

She quickly left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

“Don’t say a word,” Seto said to Mokuba.

“What?” Mokuba chuckled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t,” Seto grumbled. “Anyway, what did you want to give me?”

“Oh, the Big Five wanted to have a meeting with us,” Mokuba replied.

Seto’s eyes narrowed. “What do those snakes want? I’ve meant to fire them anyway as they are nothing more than the remainder of a dark past I’d love to do nothing less than forget.”

* * *

Amirah was grateful that she could change in the back of her limo, as the weather outside was quite lovely, and she didn’t want to be roaming around in a suit for the rest of the day. Thankfully she packed a spare set of clothes and quickly changed from her suite into a black and purple open-shoulder long-sleeve crop top, ripped black pants, and black boots. Untying her hair from its bun, Amirah shook out her long hair and smiled as it fell down her back.

Reaching into one of the car compartments, Amirah took out her desk and looked through the cards, smiling softly to herself. Maybe she’d get the chance to use it… Putting the cards into a holder on her hip, Amirah looked out the window as the limo sped down the streets. The Driver took her to where Nesma was in the park, and when she got out, she found her sister talking to people who looked around Amirah’s age.

“Nesma,” Amirah said, approaching the group. “Who are these people.”

“Ami! This is Joey Wheeler,” Nesma said, smiling. “And his friends. He was showing me his desk after he just defeated some kids dueling!”

“Hello,” Amirah said, turning to look at them. “I’m her older sister, forgive me if she’s been bugging you.”

“She’s perfectly fine,” the one named Joey said, giving her a small smile. “Allow me to introduce my friends: Téa Gardner. Tristan Taylor and Bakura.”

“Nice to meet you!” Téa said, waving.

“Same here!” Tristan said.

“You have a nice sister,” Bakura said.

“Thank you,” Amirah said.

“What brings you to Domino City?” Tristian asked.

“My business moved here from Cairo,” Amirah replied. “Right now, we are just setting up, but we plan to be fully operational in a couple of days.”

“That’s so cool!” Téa said. “A girl is taking on the world!”

Amirah couldn’t help but shyly smile.

“Hey, is that a dueling deck on your hip?” Joey asked.

Amirah looked down. “Yeah, it is. I duel in my spare time. I’m ok.”

“Ok?” Nesma repeated. “Ami, don’t sell yourself short! My Big Sister is the best duelist in the world! No one can beat her back home!”

Joey smirked. “Well, then maybe you’d love to challenge me! I’m a pretty good duelist, too, ya know?”

“Yeah, sure you are Joey,” Tristan chuckled.

Joey turned on him. “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? I won that dueling tournament last year, remember?”

“You only won because Pegasus went easy on you,” Téa laughed. “And let’s just say your ego is a bit more inflated than Kaiba’s.”

Amirah’s ears perked up. “You know of Seto Kaiba?”

“Unfortunately,” Joey groaned, rolling his eyes. “Why? Do you know him?”

“My business signed a contract with KaibaCorp yesterday,” Amirah replied. “And I just left a meeting with him not long ago. What’re your thoughts on him?”

“He has a ‘screw the rules I have money’ mentality,” Joey replied. “Trust me, Amirah, when I say that he’s trouble.”

Amirah nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, Joey, you wanted to duel…?”

Joey grinned. “Oh yeah! I do!”

Amirah smirked, crossing her arms. “Then, let’s duel.”

* * *

“Mr. Kaiba, you can’t do this!”

“Please, sir! We’ll work harder!”

Seto’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the Big Five, the five most powerful men in his company after himself. They worked mainly for his father, and it was a past that Seto planned to forget.

“Your pleas are falling on nothing more than deaf ears,” Seto replied. “And to be honest, it’s quite pathetic to hear grown-ass men begging. I told you a long time ago. We make toys now, weapons and war have no place in my company.”

The five men on the screen mouth’s all flapped like drowning fishes as they all struggled to find something to say, but Seto wasn’t finished.

“Also, do you five think I’ve forgotten the little stunt you tried to pull with my little brother?” Seto demanded. “I forget nothing, and while I half a mind to have you all arrested, I’m giving you a chance to leave with your dignity.”

The Five looked at each other in silence, weighing what Seto had just said. After a moment, they turned back to him, and Nesbitt took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kaiba, you’re right, we deserve to be fired, but before we leave, we’d like to see how your new virtual reality game Duel Monsters Quest. We helped you create it, sir, and want to see it before we leave.”

Seto arched an eyebrow, slightly confused by the request. 'What are you aiming at...?' He wondered to himself.

Yet, as a businessman, Seto was curious about overseeing the progress his virtual reality had made. “Fine. You can see it, but afterward, you are gone. You got it?”

“Yes, Sir,” the Five men said together, sly smiles on their lips.

Walking to one of his virtual reality pods, he climbed inside and activated the machine. Seto’s mind was transported to a medieval land, his digital deck on his arm. Everything seemed to perfect, but he couldn’t stop the feeling the something was wrong in the back of his mind.

“Mokuba, can you hear me?” Seto called out.

“Yes, I can Big Bro,” Mokuba’s voice replied. “How’s everything look on your end?”

“The virtual reality seems to be functioning perfectly,” Seto said. “But I…”

He let out a yell of pain as electricity shot through his body. In the real world, the virtual reality pod began to spark and smoke, bright lights flashing as the computer screens exploded.

“SETO!” Mokuba yelled.

He ran to the pod, his hand reaching out to open it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said on the intercom. “Or else your brother might be lost in cyberspace forever. Then again… go ahead and open it.”

“You creeps! What did you do to my Brother’s game?” Mokuba demanded.

“We’ve only added some… improvements,” the voice replied. “Did your brother think we’d let him take away all we’d built? No, your brother is going to take a nice nap in his game, and with you out of the way, we’d finally have the power and control of KaibaCorp that we deserve!”

Mokuba heard someone beating on the door and acted quickly. Taking out his brother’s deck, he used one of the tables to reach an air vent and climbed inside just as the doors opened.

Crawling through the vent system, he kicked open a screen that leads to the outside. It was pouring down raining terribly, but Mokuba knew that he couldn’t stop. Holding his brother’s desk, he ran down the streets, searching for help.

Seeing a black limo headed his way, he waved his arms franticly, shouting for it to stop. Thankfully it did, and when the doors opened, he saw that it contained none other than Amirah!

“Mokuba?” Amirah said, confused, getting out as one of her bodyguards held an umbrella up. “What are you doing in this rain?”

“I need… help…” Mokuba said, his voice faint.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He crumbled in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest, I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Although my favorite FanFiction series to write is A Song of Ice and Fire related, I am quite a diverse writer having written for other shows/books such as Castlevania, The Boys, Marvel Comics (coming soon!), and more! Interested in reading my other work? Just click on my name, and it'll take you right too it!
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!


End file.
